Hide 'n seek
by shmiko princess
Summary: Alfred never liked having a partner but will being forced to have four change his mind when they've been assigned to probably the bloodiest case they have to investigate? Rated T to be safe.


**A/N:so, as you can see i'****ve decided to continue! Thanks for your support! :D so, hopefully I should update soon. :**

Alfred smiled at his colleagues, as he passed by their desk on his way towards his boss's office.

"Hey Al, heads up" Antonio, the Spaniard with short curly brown hair. Fairly tanned skin and green eyes said as he threw a doughnut towards Alfred.

Everyone knew Alfred was a fan of doughnuts; he was almost always seen eating one, that, or a hamburger.

Alfred caught it and took a bite out of it as he gave Antonio thumbs up. He was patted on the back by many of his passing co-workers, some did it genuinely happy for his success, and others forced smiles, as envy and hatred boiled inside of them.

Alfred knocked on the door of the office and waited for a response.

He heard a muffle 'Come in' and opened the door slowly.

"I heard you wanted to see me?" he asked entering and shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, Alfred, just the man I wanted to see" A middle aged man stood in the middle of a very neat office in a grey suit and black shoes. He was short and had a few grey hairs a showing on the roots of his hair. A few wrinkles also showed on his face.

Alfred couldn't help but notice another man sitting on one of the chairs opposite to the boss's desk. This man had short messy blond hair and emerald green eyes compared to his own sandy neat hair and sky blue eyes. The man also seemed to have the most remarkable pair of eyebrows!

Alfred stared in disbelief at their size; he didn't know people could grow to have eyebrows like his.

The man shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Alfred stared, his boss noticed this instantly and coughed to get Alfred's attention and instead of it being on the strange man on the chair.

It worked because Alfred turned to look at his boss almost instantly.

"Alfred, I would like you to meet agent Arthur. He recently arrived from England and he'll be your partner from now on" his boss said walking over to Alfred and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Alfred almost fainted.

A partner? He worked solo, no partner. SOLO.

He told his boss a hundred times and he refused to listen another hundred times. Sure sometimes he wished he had a partner sometimes but ever since they paired him up with a Russian man he refused to get another associate!

Not only did that partnership end in disaster it also meant the city was in jeopardy with hundreds of new building to make a wreck out of, and on top of that they never actually got anything done.

Arthur stood up and stretched out his hand towards Alfred, who smiled and shook it quickly.

"It's a pleasure to work with you Mr Jones, your boss has told me great things about you" Arthur said in a strong British accent as he straightened his jacket.

Alfred smiled "Thank you, I look forward with working with you also" he replied.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Alfred sat on his chair bored as he span around slowly, his vision getting blurry. He spotted the distinguished figures of Gilbert, a German albino, and Francis, a perverted Frenchman. Francis and Gilbert had worked with the F.B.I before he joined, so it was nice to have two friends to trust in your first year of being a detective.

Alfred stopped spinning the chair and smiled as he sat up straight.

"Hey guys!" he shouted almost too loudly, other co-workers turned to look at him.

"As loud as ever I see" Francis said.

"Yeah, but not as loud as me!" Gilbert laughed.

Francis rolled his eyes mockingly and shoved Gilbert before turning to Alfred "So Mr jones, who's the new partner?" he asked leaning on Alfred's desk.

"Some dude from England" Alfred said as he leaned back on his chair "Nothing special though, he seems pretty boring"

"I thought you didn't like partners," Gilbert asked, as he looked around for Arthur.

"I don't" Alfred assured.

"Anyway, where is he?" Gilbert asked

Alfred shrugged "Last time I saw him he was on his way to see Antonio in the lab. He was asked to take something over to him"

"Oh-Ah! There he is" Francis said walking towards Arthur. Who as soon as he saw him, jumped back in shock and stepped back.

"No… I thought I saw last of you back in College…" Arthur whispered under his breath.

Francis eyes widened as he realised exactly what Arthur meant.

"Arthur, Kirkland." He said slowly making sure to let his French accent heard "I too thought I would see the last of you back in college" He smirked.

Arthur shivered in disgust as he walked past Francis and walked straight to his desk.

Francis and Arthur had a very colourful relationship. They were often seen bickering over the smallest of things.

Ever since childhood they had disliked each other. Or rather, they became distant once secondary began, Francis's and Arthur's childhood friendship withered away after the years, to end up in their current friend-enemies situation.

Alfred and Gilbert exchanged confused looks.

"What's going on?" Gilbert mouthed at Alfred and he shrugged honestly not understanding why the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped, when Arthur and Francis began to speak to each other.

There was an awkward silence that, thankfully, Alfred broke.

"So! Mind explaining how you two know each other?" Alfred asked.

"Well, Arthur and I have known each other since we were young. He used to be so cute! He would always follow me around and come crying to me whenever he was in trouble. Don't you agree mon petit lapin?" Francis asked turning to Arthur who rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that or I will hit you" Arthur said. He didn't care how childish he sounded but why bother hide your intentions when you can just say them? Honestly, the Frenchman was getting on his nerves.

Suddenly Antonio burst into the room running excitedly causing them to get startled. They all turned to look at him quickly and Alfred lost his balance from his chair and fell off.

"Geez! Antonio! DON'T do that!" Alfred whined as he stood up.

"I'm sorry guys but, guess what?" He asked excitedly.

"What?" They asked.

"You know that case we've been working on, since, forever?" Antonio said.

They all nodded except Arthur.

"W-what case?" he asked looking at them.

"You know the hide 'n seek case?" Antonio said holding some papers closer to his chest.

Arthur genuinely looked lost, he had just arrived and they were talking about a case he had no idea about.

"It's probably one of the bloodiest cases we've been assigned to investigate so far" Gilbert said crossing his arms and sitting on top of Alfred's desk. "I'll explain more later"

"Oh, okay" he said before turning to Antonio "and what's going on?"

"Well, I was finally able to separate every strand of hair and watch them to a body. However, one of the names that appears on the list doesn't seem to match up with any of the corpses we found in the abandoned warehouse" Antonio said flipping through pages until he stopped at the only yellow paper there was in the file and began to search through the names until he stopped and read it.

"Peter Kirkland"

Time stood still for Arthur; he couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Are you sure you're reading that correctly?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky from tension.

Antonio looked at the paper once more and nodded.

Arthur felt his legs go weak and he had to sit down. The person Antonio had just named was his little brother. It didn't make sense; his brother was back in England.

"Dude, are you okay?" Alfred asked.

Arthur took a few deep breaths before running his hands through his messy hair and letting out a sigh.

"That's my brother," he murmured as he continued to fidget.

Arthur looked up at Gilbert, "Explain more about the hide 'n seek case." He demanded.

Gilbert began to explain how the culprit of the murders, was playing some kind of game. He would often broadcast videos of himself, covered in a black cloak with a mask to hide his identity. He would also distort his voice to make it even harder to be identified.

He would always lead them to believe they were one step ahead of him but in the end he always ends up making them go in circles, like confused little puppies that don't know what to do.

"When did the first attack take place?" Arthur asked

Francis opened his mouth to answer him but suddenly someone turned on the T.V. The news reporter began. "In Central Park, two bodies have been found. Currently both are unidentified, and have clear signs of torture. The bodies were left behind some bushes"

Just then, their boss walked in looking serious.

"I want you all to come with me." He said "Antonio, go back to the lab" he ordered and with that Antonio rushed back whilst the others followed their boss into his office.

"I want four to investigate this case." He said. He clearly looked nervous. His palms were sweaty and sweat beads had begun to form on his forehead.

Alfred was about to protest on his boss's decision but he cut him.

"That's an order Alfred, no buts." He said firmly.

"But aren't Richard and Oliver on the case?" Gilbert asked.

Their boss tensed up at the mention of their names. "They had an accident" he said slowly.

No further information was provided and they were dismissed. All four were suspicious.

Something inside Arthur began to spark. He stared at the T.V screen that showed the reporter interviewing a woman. His look slowly turned into a glare. He was not going to let anything happen to his brother if he was indeed involved in this case.

A few minutes later they were told to go to the crime scene to investigate. They all got their tools and were ready to leave.

Little did they know that this investigation would change their lives forever.

**A/N: Thank you for reading!~ :D please review!**


End file.
